Cameron Dallas Teaches Jacob Sartorius
by ficsforblue
Summary: Jacob's never had sex, or ever even kissed a girl! Cameron teaches him a few things to help him out. Awful summary, I know. Basically Boyxboy smut. Cameron D. & Jacob S.
1. Chapter 1

**RATED M!**

Cameron Dallas x Jacob Sartorius

BOYXBOY

All **gay** **smut**.

"Man that was wild." Cameron says as he and Jacob walk into their shared room. Jacob's mom only let her son go on the Magcon tour on the condition that he's looked after by Cameron. Cameron falls back on the queen-sized bed they share. "There were so many girls here tonight!" Jacob says excitedly. He's just started going through puberty, and he's always horny! He expected to be getting a lot more action than he's been getting – which is none. "Yeah, they were all over you, bro!" Cameron exclaims as he takes off his shirt. Jacob stares at Cameron's body in envy. He looks down at his skinny frame and frowns. _It'll probably take ages to get a body like that_! He thinks to himself. He looks back at Cam's body and zones out.

"Like what you see?" Cameron says with a smirk. Jacob snaps out of his daze and rolls his eyes playfully, "shut up." He says with a smile. "Bro, let's just go to bed. We have an early day tomorrow." He says as he takes off his shorts and gets into bed in his briefs. He watches Jacob unpack his pyjamas from his suitcase and head towards the bathroom. "What are you doing, bro?" He asks, making Jacob stop in his tracks. "You don't need to put your pyjamas on! You can just sleep in your boxers. It's too hot in here for pj's." He says matter-of-factly. "My mom doesn't let me sleep in my boxers." He says with a frown. "Dude, it's just us bros tonight. Take your shirt off, get in your briefs, and get in this bed!" He commands jokingly. Jacob does as he's told and Cameron watches intently while licking his lips. _He will fuck this kid tonight_. He turned the heat up on purpose because tonight was the night he's going to get with him.

He already popped a semi as soon as he saw Jacob in his briefs. When he got into bed with him, Cameron sat up, back on the headboard and got comfortable. The plan is going to go into action, _now_. "It's a little hot, don't you think?" Cameron asks, playing dumb. "Yeah…it actually is. I just noticed." Jacob says tiredly with a laugh. "I think I might take these off…" He pulls the blankets back and takes off his boxers. He does it slowly so Jacob can take a good look at it. Jacob's eyes widen, _he's so big. His soft dick is bigger than mine hard!_ When Cameron looks up, he quickly looks away. "You should take yours off, too." Cameron says nonchalantly. Jacob considers doing so. Before he can think too much into it, he feels his underwear being pulled down and off his body. "I didn't want your head to explode." He says with a wink. Jacob laughs nervously, _he'll make fun of me for having such a small dick!_ "Nice dick, by the way." He says with another wink.

Seeing Jacob's dick gave him a full-grown woody, which slightly showed through the covers. He switched off the light and got comfortable. "Damn, I really wish there was a girl here right now." Cameron says with an over-exaggerated sigh. "I like to be a big spoon sometimes; you know?" Jacob nods, forgetting that Cameron can't see him. "Can I just—" Cameron puts his arm underneath Jacob's body and pulls him close to him, bodies pressed against each other, Cam's hard dick poking the bottom of Jacob's ass. He readjusts quickly so that his dick is resting between Jacob's ass-cheeks. He's not being subtle.

Jacob's eyes widen, but he doesn't mind. "So, did you like any of the chicks tonight?" Cameron asks Jacob. He wants to get him excited. "There was this one really hot girl, and she told me she wanted to 'have some fun'…if you get what I mean, but—I don't know." Jacob sighs, recalling the last meet and greet.

"What don't you know? Are you nervous about your first time?" Jacob's eyes widen for the third time that night. _How did he know he was a virgin_? "I assumed that since you're only 13, you probably haven't had that much action." He says with a laugh. "Doubt you went past making out." Jacob shrugs. _He hasn't even done_ _ **that**_ _yet_. "Wait—dude, you haven't made out with anyone yet?" He asks, shocked. "No…" Jacob says quietly. "Do you know how to things at least? If the opportunity ever came up, I mean." Cameron asks genuinely. "Not really…I- no." "Do you want me to teach you some things?" Cam asks as he thrusts up against his ass a few times. He moves his hand to the front of his body and lets his hand graze his dick. _It's hard_. "Yeah, you want me to teach you some things." He says confidently. He turns around and switches the lamp on.

He turns back to Jacob, "turn around." Jacob turns around to face Cameron nervously. "I'll teach you some things, but I'm gonna need you to return the favor." Cameron says, eyes pointing down to the 7" dick poking out of the covers and slightly brushing against Jacob's thigh. Jacob visibly gulps and nods slowly. _Amazing_. "Okay, first we need to teach you how to make out with someone." He says. Before Jacob could respond, he smashes their lips together. He moves his mouth, and motions for Jacob to do the same. Jacob slowly takes the hint and does the same. Cameron pokes his tongue out and slips it into Jacob's mouth. Cameron is harder than he's ever been.

They make out for a few more minutes until Cam pulls away. "You were great. Couldn't even tell it was your first time!" He says honestly. "Okay, now the tits. You want to suck the girl's tits, obviously, right?" Jacob nods. "Okay, put your mouth around my nipples and suck on them. Jacob slides down and does what Cameron says. "More tongue, Jacob." He says authoritatively, and Jacob starts licking his nipples, while sucking on them. " _Yes_. That's _so_ good, Jacob!" Cam moans. After a few minutes he pulls Jacob off.

"Okay, now it's time to put your mouth on something else." Cameron says suggestively as he pushes Jacob's head down to his dick. "Cameron…I don't know about this…" Jacob says, while looking up at Cameron. "It'll be fine. Just watch your teeth." He says with a wink. He guides his head closer to his dick, "suck." That's when Cameron got the most sensational feeling _ever_. He lets out a throaty moan and bucks his hips up to meet Jacob's mouth halfway. "You're doing so good, Baby!" Cameron groans. He grabs the back of his head and pushes him down further onto his dick. "Try to take it all, Jacob." He demands as he pushes him down till he feels Jacob's lips on his pubes. "Fuck, yeah!" He says loudly. "Okay, turn your body so your abdomen is turned to meet my head." Jacob turns his body around so that him and and Cam are in a 69 position.

Cam engulfs Jacob's 2.5-inch hard cock and bobs his head up and down rapidly. Cameron was so close to cumming, and he's determined to make Jacob cum at the same time as him. He feels Jacob moan on his dick and, _fuck_ , nothing has ever felt hotter to him. Given his lack of experience, Jacob is probably gonna finish soon. Or at least he _hopes_ that's the case because he's about to burst. That's when he feels Jacob's small cock-head expand in his mouth and he felt small trickles of cum in his mouth, and that's more than enough to send him over the edge. "Fuck, bro, I'm gonna cum. Swallow it, Jacob." He says as he shoots 5 ropes of cum down Jacob's throat. Jacob coughed a bit while trying to swallow it, but he got it all down. "That tasted a bit strange… I can't believe we did that." He says exhaustedly.

"I hope you're not tired now, there's a lot more to teach you!" He pauses to take a look at Jacob's tired face, "actually, let me teach you other things tomorrow." He says politely. "Let's just go to bed." Cameron says. Jacob nods and gets under the covers. Cam turns to switch the lamp off, then gets comfortable in bed, too.

"Hey, Cameron?" Jacob says softly.

"Yeah?" Cameron asks.

"That was fun. Thanks." Jacob responds.

Before he could say anything else, Cameron hears soft snores coming from Jacob.

"Can't wait to get that ass of yours on my dick." Cam whispers.

 _Oh, he's got a lot of things planned for Jacob._ He thinks before he drifts off to sleep.

 **I hope you liked it! If you want another chapter, just ask!**

 **Love u!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M**

 **Cameron Dallas x Jacob Sartorius**

BOYXBOY

 ** _ALL GAY SMUT_**

Cameron wakes up the next day with another raging hard-on. He opens his eyes and sees that he's spooning Jacob ( _again_ ), and his cock is comfortably tucked between Jacob's ass cheeks. He, naturally, rubs his dick against his hole and softly moans. _He needs that ass_ _on his cock. Now._

He reaches down towards Jacob's ass and starts gently massaging one of the cheeks. After a few seconds. His index finger slips between his cheeks and starts softly grazing his crack. He wraps a hand around his dick and starts rubbing touching himself. He's so turned on right now. He pushes his finger deeper into his ass until he feels what he's been waiting to touch ever since he met Jacob. He starts rubbing himself faster, impatiently waiting to put it inside him. He lightly rubs over Jacob's hole for a few seconds, until sitting up to look at Jacob.

He's sleeping with his mouth open and soft snores can be heard in the room. Cameron reaches over and steadily dips his index finger into Jacob's mouth until the whole finger is wet. He slowly pulls it out of his mouth and gets it between his ass-cheeks again until he reaches his hole. He dips it in and _moans_. _He's never felt anything so tight in his LIFE._ He doesn't push in any further because he doesn't want to wake Jacob up. Well, he does, but not like this. He shifts Jacob's body so that he is lying down on his back, and positions his legs so that his feet are flat on the bed and his knees are bent.

He gets on top of him in a 69 position. He angles it so that his balls are hovering right over Jacob's mouth and his head between Jacob's spread legs. He moves his lower body down a bit so his hairy sack is resting on Jacob's mouth. He repositions himself so that his balls are in his open mouth. He moves up and down as if fucking his mouth with his balls. _This feels so fucking good._ He moves his head towards his ass and sticks his tongue out and moves towards his crack. He moves his tongue deeper until he reaches the most precious part of Jacob. _He thought his dick was the best thing he ever tasted, but this hole…damn_. He starts tongue fucking him slowly, savouring the taste of his hot ass. He feels Jacob's dick start getting hard on his chest and he knows it is time to wake him up.

While eating his ass, he positions his cock where his balls were and slowly dips into Jacob's mouth. When he felt his mouth around his cock, he pulls all the way out, then shoves it all the way back into Jacob's mouth. He feels Jacob gag on his dick, and he felt him screaming around his dick. _Damn, that feels good_. He laughs into Jacob's hole, "rise and shine, bro" he says cheekily. He pulls his cock out of his mouth, "what the fuck, Cam?!" Jacob exclaims, visibly scared (that is _not_ a way to wake someone up). "I woke up hard and I saw your sexy ass and I wanted to have some fun," he says innocently as he repositions himself so that Jacob's dick is easily accessible to his mouth, and he takes it in his mouth. "That's not ok- _oh._ _ **Oh**_." Jacob moans, and Cam smirks around his cock. He pulls off, wraps his hand around his dick and starts jacking him off.

"Let me teach you how to eat a girl out and how to finger her, bro." He says, and Jacob nods, still not fully comprehending what's happening. "Get on your stomach and push your ass out." Jacob nods and does as he's told. He pushes his ass out so it's as close to Cameron's face as possible. _Is this straight?_ Jacob thinks, but wills the thought away, he's having too much fun. "Spread your legs," Cameron commands and Jacob does as he's told. Cameron weasels his way between Jacob's legs so that his feet are past Jacob's head and his hard dick is positioned right below his face. "Suck." He demands.

Jacob leans down and starts sucking. "Fuck yes." Cameron breathes. "That feels _good_." He says as he bucks his hips up a bit to meet his mouth. He leans towards his ass and spreads his cheeks. "First stick your tongue out, and slowly and softly lick the hole," he says as his tongue meets Jacob's tight hole. He starts nipping at the ass with his wet lips, using both lips and his tongue to pleasure Jacob. He feels Jacob moan around his big cock and he almost busts his nut then and there. _You can't shoot your load, now_. He says to himself. He reaches over and pushes Jacob's head down onto his cock, "take it _all_." He says as he feels Jacob gag on his cock, "yeah, like that." He says with a moan.

His focus goes back to his ass. "When fingering a girl, you can't just shove the fingers straight up the hole." He says as his index and middle finger rub his hole, "you have to slowly ease it in." He sucks on his index finger and rubs it on his hole again. He slowly dips it in and fingers him shallowly, only getting it in far enough to reach the first knuckle. Jacob whines on his cock – _a heavenly feeling, by the way_ – but much to Cameron's dismay, he pulls off his dick, "that feels weird." He says with a frown. "Yeah, it's going to feel weird to her too, but you have to stretch her out so your dick does not hurt her." He advises, and Jacob nods and gets back to his dick. After he feels like he got used to his finger, he pushes it all the way into the tight hole. _It's so fucking tight_. He starts slowly finger fucking him with his index finger. Until he feels like he's ready for a second finger. "He pulls his finger out and sucks on it - _that tastes so so good_ \- along with his middle finger. Then he slides his finger back into his hole, and then adds the middle finger. He doesn't hear – _feel_ – a complaint so he continues to fuck him with his fingers.

"You know what makes a girl feel really good? If you eat her out and fuck her at the same time." He says as he gets his tongue in there again. He starts tongue fucking him while pushing a finger into his hole. He fucks him with both and he feels Jacob give out a long moan onto his cock. _He's so close to bursting_. He knows he's reached Jacob's prostate though, because his dick is hard as a rock. He uses his other hand to reach under his body and starts fondling his balls, then reaches up to his small cock and starts jacking him off. He feels him moan even more on his cock and he knows he won't last long enough to get that dick in his ass.

"Get off my dick," he commands, and Jacob does so. "Get on your back." He gets on his knees near his head and starts jacking off over his face. _I'm gonna cum on his face._ He reaches down to Jacob's cock with the other hand and starts stroking him. After a few seconds, he hears Jacob let out a long, loud moan and he knows he came. He removes his hand from his dick and starts jacking his own cock with both hands.

"I'm so close, fuck." He moans as he feels himself getting close. "Open your mouth." He demands and Jacob opens his mouth as wide as he can. He starts stroking faster, and reaches over to grab Jacob's hand and wraps it around his dick, and starts using Jacob's hand to stroke his own dick. He move's Jacob's hand faster until he's reached his high, and he shoots his load all over Jacob's face. "Fuck, that felt great." He says as he falls back onto the bed.

"Did you have fun?" He asks Jacob, and Jacob looks at him and smiles, "yeah, you taught me quite a bit!" He exclaims and Cameron laughed. _I can't wait to fuck you_.

"Let's go shower so we can make it in time for the rehearsal for the show. Maybe you'll meet a girl there!" Cam says with a wink. He doesn't want him to, and he knows he won't, but he wanted to encourage him in case he wanted to try something with someone! "Maybe!" He says with a laugh as he walks into the shower.

 _Yeah, he's getting fucked tonight._ Cam thinks as he shuts his eyes and smiles.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I'm really appreciating the comments!


End file.
